Who Says Life Doesn't Have Happy Endings?
by Terrorking Tragedian
Summary: Hey gladiator." My heart missed a beat.' The brief moment between Miley and Jake in Achey Jakey Heart Part 1, during the premiere of Teen Gladiators and the Sword of Fire. Dedication to Valentine's Day 2008.


This is a short little piece about Miley and Jake, in Achey Jakey Heart, during the premiere of Teen Gladiator. Hope you find it cute.

Happy Valentine's Day, everybody.

Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Who am I kidding?_ I thought angrily to myself as I slowly made my way out of the theater hall. There is no way Miley OR Merissa is going to forgive me for this. My love life is in a total mess right now.

"I'm in love with a girl named Miley Stewart."

It just came straight out of my mouth before I could stop it. I couldn't believe I actually said it on national TV! I blew my reputation to smithereens, and humiliated Merissa for good measure. There was nothing I could do to change it now; the entire nation heard me declare my love for Miley. I wonder what's she thinking now.

For a brief moment – a brief but happy moment, I pictured her in my mind with every exact detail. She was an absolutely gorgeous beauty. Her curly dark brown locks which she always let hang down to her waist like a chocolate waterfall had a rosy pleasant smell wafting around it at all times. Her enchantingly bright and soulful grey eyes, with sparkling flames seemingly dancing endlessly within them, were reflective of her ebullient personality. Her smile was impeccable, and the way she beamed always left you stunned and speechless. Her voice was warm and gentle, her speech infused with a charming soft Southern accent. Her lissome body appeared to float with each step she took; the epitome of elegance, she was. There was no dull moment that I had spent with her.

She had been the one who plagued my dreams every night while I was in Romania shooting that stupid movie. It was agony to watch myself dance in a field of sunny flowers hand-in-hand with her, only to awake in the morning and let the terrible truth of reality sink in that I still had months to wait before seeing her again. For the first time in my life, I found myself to be in love. Not just any fleeting kind of love, though._ True_ love.

But that's when the horrible truth hits you hard like a truck. In real life, there are no happy endings. Now Merissa hates me, and Miley hates me too. Nothing could make me feel any less despondent.

Except...

"Hey gladiator."

My heart skipped a beat. That voice! I know that voice! I thought as my eyes widened in surprise. I looked up expectantly, my heart slamming against my ribs in excitement.

Behold the beauty.

There she stood, ten paces away from me. Her face was shining, and she was beaming at me with a type of tenderness I have never seen. She was every bit as beautiful as I pictured her. The very sight of her seemed to make the theater corridor feel ethereal, as her blossoming positive energy enveloped the place with warmth. I almost thought I was hallucinating.

"Miley?"

She is no hallucination! I heard my heart exclaim fervently, as Miley's magical allure drew me closer and closer to her. As she moved, her hair appeared to float in the air as if it was blown by a gentle breeze. Her lips began to curl into a smile as she walked towards me, her hands placed on her hips, fingers entwined. With each step I took, I felt my broken heart mend; just mere hours ago, it had been rent asunder by the pain of rejection. In no time at all, we were face to face with each other.

My eyes were locked into hers, and they were every bit as lovely as I remembered. Only this time, I saw the fire of passion in her eyes kindling with greater vigour than before. There was no need to say it. The message was subliminal.

"Who says life does have happy endings?"

_Kiss me. _That was the message.

And we kissed. And it was three seconds of pure bliss.

Every thought was erased from my head as my mind was flooded with indescribable happiness and a sense of fulfillment. This was what I had been waiting for for six painfully long months. For that moment, I ceased to think. I cared not that there was reporters there, or that we were in the middle of a corridor in a public place. All I desired was for the kiss to go on forever.

More than just our lips joined during those long intense seconds. There was a true bonding between our souls. Our very life forces were connected to each other. I felt her heart beating just as vigorously as mine, and I heard her thoughts through our spirits' bonding. She wanted the kiss to last forever too.

Those seconds felt like an eternity. Finally, we broke away, and she looked into my eyes, my very soul, and said to me telepathically:

_Hold me._

I obeyed.

And we stood there, in each other's arms, locked in eternal embrace. Time slowed down drastically. We might have stood there for an hour

_Don't let go. _She said.

_I won't let you go._

Pure bliss.

I guess in real life, there are such things as happy endings.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This was my FIRST attempt at writing romance (this might explain why it's kind of short). I hoped I made a good run at it. (Personally, I thought it was cute.) A nice bit of poetry, all in the spirit of the annual Valentine's Day. (A wave for all those Jake and Miley fans out there!)

Happy Valentine's Day, everyone!

Terrorking Tragedian


End file.
